Un jour peut être je saurais aimer
by Pearl of Blackness
Summary: Hermione vient de perdre son père, sa mère tombe en dépression, elle se retrouve livré à elle même. Elle décide de tout changer, mais révélation et trahisons risquerons de l'anéantir. S'aura t elle aimer à nouveau?
1. laisse moi respirer

Bonjour tout le monde!!!

Voila ma toute première fic, alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, aucun personnage, aucun décor. Seule le fruit de mon imagination m'appartient.

Cette fic sera basé sur un couple très apprécié comme j'ai cru le comprendre, mais souvent les histoires de sexe ne sont pas des histoires d'amour… Qui sait peut être que ce sera différent pour notre Hermione et notre Draco…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hermione __ça suffit maintenant ! TU descends ! _Voilà ce que ne cessait d'hurler une mère jour et nuit, depuis des semaines. Hermione ne la supportait plus et ce depuis que son père était décédé. Sa mère ne savait plus rien faire seule. Elle ne savait plus se faire à manger, elle ne savait plus faire les courses, elle ne savait même plus s'alimenter. De ce fait Hermione se devait de la soutenir, de lui apporter du réconfort. Mais certaines fois cela était vraiment dur, imaginez que votre mère entre dans une telle dépression que c'est comme si les rôles étaient inversés. LA jeune fille est devenus LA mère. ELLE doit lui hurler dessus quand elle ne mange pas, HERMIONE doit l'obliger à prendre l'air. ELLE doit même la forcer à prendre une douche. Par contre la plus âgée des deux n'a pas oublié pour autant qu'elle était sa mère, car quand il est sujet d'engueler Hermione sous prétexte que celle-ci a oublié de faire si ou ca ou même si elle a osé mettre la musique un temps sois peu trop forte, elle répond présente ! Cependant elle ne semble pas réaliser que Hermione n'a que 17ans et que elle vient de perdre son père.

-Maman où a tu mis ta paire de chaussettes bleues ? Tu ferais mieux de mettre deux chaussettes de la même couleur, qu'une rose et une verte !sermonna Hermione

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Tu crois que quelqu'un va venir regarder mes pieds au parc ? Répondit sa mère

Ces gestes journaliers qui n'étaient pas de son âge, allés finir par l'achever. Cela fait trois semaines que son père est mort, mais ce rêve ne cessera jamais de la hanter…

_-Hermione attention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Une silhouette féminine de taille moyenne se retourna brusquement, la baguette à la main. Les sorts de couleur rouges et verts fusaient de tous les côtés. La baguette brandit au-dessus de sa tête, elle hurla : Protégooooooooooooooooo !_

_Un énorme bouclier apparut, pour protéger cette jeune femme d'un aveda kedavra. Ce seul mot elle ne l'avait pas prononcé pour elle, mais pour la personne qui venait de ce jeter devant elle… Son père. Son temps de réaction avait était trop long, son père avait voulu la protéger, il voulait qu'elle vive, qu'elle sache que signifie les mots : vie, amour. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle et elle n'avait pas su le protéger, comme aurait du savoir le faire la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle vit ce qui venait de se passer et soudain une douleur lui transperça le cœur. Elle s'effondra au sol, entoura de ces bras menus le corps de son défunt père et le serra d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Harry qui était présent, vint s'agenouiller à ces côtés, mais il ne prononça aucun mot. Il posa une main sur sont épaule, comme pour dire, si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là. Elle lâcha enfin le corps, repoussa cette main qui se voulait réconfortante, se leva le visage ferme, plein de tâches de sang, mais sur lequel aucunes larmes n'avaient coulé. Elle regarda Harry, lui dit simplement merci, se retourna et laissa derrière elle des amis perplexes et son père mort. Sa vie venait de prendre fin et aucun sentiment ne pourrait venir hanter ses nuits. A présent elle était froide, froide et dur comme Malfoy. _

-Hermione que fais-tu ? Je t'avais demandé de me préparer un café ! dit sa mère.

- Maman ca suffit maintenant, j'ai le droit à une vie moi aussi, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu te prends en main. Comment vas-tu faire sinon quand la semaine prochaine je vais retourner à Poudlard ? Hermione commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire comme tout les matins, mais ce jour là elle décida de changer, de ne plus être Hermione Jane Granger petit rat de bibliothèque, miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Elle attrapa toute sa garde-robe qu'elle jeta violement à terre, descendis non sans faire un vacarme digne d'un éléphant, prit un de ces énormes sac poubelle bleu et remonta avec tout autant d'élégance (inexistante). Elle fourra toutes ses fringues dans le sac et le ferma en faisant un nœud sur le dessus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, elle prit peur. Ce qu'elle vit ne ressemblait guère à une jeune fille de 17ans. Ces cheveux étaient devenus plus broussailleux que jamais. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus tout petits par manque de sommeil, les cernes étaient presque devenues la seule chose visible sur son visage. Elle avait perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids. Cela était plutôt à son avantage, elle était à présent une jeune femme de taille moyenne, avec un corps de guêpe, mais des courbes généreuses.

Hermione décida de se prendre en main dès à présent ! Elle allait faire d'elle la plus belle fille de Poudlard, après tout n'en avait-elle pas les capacités ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Elle était sur le chemin de traverse et ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer ! Hermione s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle vie la vitrine flambant neuf d'une boutique de relaxation. Elle se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Pour la première fois de ça vie la jeune fille décida de suivre son instinct plutôt que de réfléchir. Le mot relaxation ne cesser de résonner dans sa tête, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connue ! Hermione poussa la porte vitrée, une clochette se fit entendre, puis une jeune femme accourue, pour venir aux nouvelles.

Bonjours mademoiselle, vous désirez …, elle laissa sa phrase en suspense. Elle regarda Hermione plus attentivement, et fit une petite grimace. Si je peux me le permettre mademoiselle, je pense qu'un peu de relaxation vous ferez le plus grand bien !

Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis entrée dans ce salon lorsque j'ai vue votre enseigne !, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Puis-je vous demander, de l'ordre de combien de gallions vous voulez mettre dans la consultation ?, demanda la jeune femme poliment.

C'est à vous d'en juger ! J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on me cajole un peu. Je veux pouvoir montrer mon potentielle physique ! Je souhaite réellement sortir d'ici totalement rafraîchie. J'aimerais me sentir comme neuve ! Votre prix sera le mien !

Hermione ne se préoccupait pas de la question financière. Elle venait d'hériter d'une somme faramineuse au décès de son père, celui-ci ayant été l'un des avocats les plus réputés de Londres.

La jeune femme demanda à Hermione de la suivre. Elle l'emmenait dans une petite chambre isolée, qui était fort bien décorée. Dans chacun des coin il y avait un Palmier, la lumière était tamisée et le dégradé de couleur chaude au mur donner l'impression de se trouver dans un pays tropical lors du couché de soleil. Un paravent se trouvait à l'arrière de la pièce et une table de massage au milieu.

Si vous voulez bien aller vous déshabiller derrière le paravent et ne garder que votre culotte.

2h30 Plus tard Hermione sortit rayonnante du salon de beauté, ses cernes avaient disparues, son teint faisait moins malade et ses yeux avaient retrouvés leurs tailles normales.

C'est pétillante qu'Hermione se rendit chez le coiffeur _Hairwitch_. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver dans le salon de coiffure le plus cher du monde sorcier. Des dizaines de sorciers s'afférer à couper, teindre, remonter les cheveux de leurs clients.

Hermione, chérie, comment vas-tu ?? J'ai entendu pour ton père je suis sincèrement…

Non c'est bon Ernesto, je vais bien merci ! répondit ma fois assez brusquement la brune.

Que puis je pour toi mon amour ?demanda le dénommé Ernesto à notre petite brune.

Je pense qu'il ne serait pas un mal de s'occuper de cette horrible tignace, qu'en penses tu ?

Je n'osais pas te le dire ! Aller, viens par là!

Ernesto fit apparaître une chaise de velours noir, un lavabo qui flottait en l'air, une paire de ciseaux, un peigne et du champoing. Il commença par lui laver abondamment les cheveux, puis il les démêla de tel sorte à ce qu'il tombe bien droit dans le dos de Hermione.

Cela faisait maintenant des années que la jeune fille se faisait couper les cheveux par Ernesto et c'est toujours lui qui lui avait choisit les coupes. Il adapte chaque coupe au tempérament, à l'humeur, au style de la jeune fille et aujourd'hui il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de renouveau. Il sentait qu'elle désirait devenir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais était, il savait qu'elle voulait à présent devenir quelqu'un d'autre et il allait l'y aider.

Comme d'hab ? demanda Ernesto pour être sur qu'il avait carte blanche.

Tu me connais trop bien mon cher, souria Hermione.

Il prit sa paire de ciseaux et s'attaqua à son œuvre d'art…

Le temps passa et 1h30 plus tard Hermione se vit tendre le miroir. Mais qui était-ce ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors ??? Vous en dites quoi ? J'espère que le début vous plait ! La suite ? Pour bientôt. J'espère encore ce soir. Dans le prochain chapitre, retour à Poudlard et Hermione est loin d'être au bout de ces peines ! La mort de son père n'est qu'une toute petite étape de sa vie, elle devra se confronter à beaucoup de chose durant cette nouvelle année de lycée qui l'attend.

Bisous à tous et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me mettiez des reviews !


	2. nymphe

Coucou j'espère que vous aimez pour l'instant. Allez je vais pas vous enquiquiner plus longtemps…

Il venait de s'installer sur la banquette du compartiment 333, une revue à la main il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, personne en vue. Sa main descendit en direction de son entre jambe. Il commençait à ouvrir sa braguette quand il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, première réaction qu'il eut, plaqué sa revue sur son entre jambe. Une magnifique jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux jambes longues et fines, fit son entrée. Son bassin était prêt à accueillir un enfant, son ventre plat exhiber un piercing, au nombril, de couleur azur. Ses seins bien arrondis, de taille plus qu'acceptable en feraient pâlir plus d'une. Son cou libre de tissu, n'attendait que de se faire croquer, quand aux lèvres elles ne désiraient que se faire embrasser. Ces yeux de couleur noisette attirer chaque regard. Mais qui était donc cette créature qui arborait un sourire satisfait, qui portait un bustier noir et un short en jean. Cette femme dont les boucles tomber parfaitement sur les épaules et dont la frange embrasser les cils. Cet ange dont le regard sembler si dur et plein de désir à la fois. Son maquillage était simple, un trait de crayon pourpre au-dessus de l'œil et un trait de crayon noir au-dessous de l'œil, le mascara magique recourbant et volumant les cils le plus possible.

Tu devrais fermer la bouche Malfoy, tu vas gober les mouches !, dit simplement la jeune fille, avant de s'asseoir face à son homologue masculin.

…

Hahahahaha, t'en fais une tête !

Malfoy prit sa revue et fit mine de lire, mais il fut vite interrompu voyant la fille redoublant de rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? demanda-t-il plus qu'agacé.

Tu…tu devrais……fer..mer ta braguetttttttte ! dit-elle visiblement très amusée ! En plus de ça je pourrais pensais que je te fais de l'effet, mais j'opte plutôt pour la solution, comme quoi je t'ai interrompu en entrant dans le compartiment.

Malfoy regarda bêtement la jeune fille ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis réalisant enfin, il remonta immédiatement sa braguette. Il se leva furieusement, attrapa la jeune fille au poignet et la plaqua contre la vitre.

Dis donc jeune fille, ça se voit que tu es nouvelle (il ne l'a toujours pas reconnue !!!!!!!!!!). Je suis un Malfoy et tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais ! On ne se fout pas de la gueule d'un Malfoy ! Tu me doit le respect es-ce clair ? demanda agressivement le serpent ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione donna un petit coup de hanche à Malfoy, puis se frotta à lui. Si elle continuer ainsi, il n'arriverait pas à garder son sérieux, il sentait que le désir commencer à monter en lui. IL n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le sentir, la dite jeune femme sentait l'érection naissante contre son bas ventre. Elle continua ce mouvement qui était lent et sensuelle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les fesses, elle enroula ses jambes autour de Malfoy et un long baiser plein de désir, plein de hargne, plein de haine et plein de fougue s'entreprit. Alors que les mains de Malfoy se firent plus entreprenante, elle délaça ses jambes du dos de Malfoy et se rassit à sa place, faisant comme s'y rien ne s'était passé.

Je pense que nos présentations furent assez longues ! dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tout est relatif ! Présentation ? J'en doute ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles ! répondit Malfoy tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet échange fut interrompu.

Tu le saura assez tôt Malfoy, croit moi, tu seras surpris !

La suite du voyage se fit sans encombre, Malfoy s'endormit sur la banquette ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laissa paraître. Peu de temps avant l'arriver la jeune fille entreprit de se changer, elle attrapa dans son sac à dos une robe de sorcier noir, mais sortit également une jupe noire, courte, près du corps et un débardeur rouge en V. Elle se mit dos à Malfoy, enleva son bustier et l'inter changea avec le débardeur. Le jeune homme avait pu, un court instant, voir dans le bas du dos un dragon, jonglant avec des mot, tatoué. La jeune fille enleva ensuite son short, montrant ainsi à Malfoy un boxer noir remontant une bonne petite paire de fesses. Elle passa sa jupe, puis mit sa robe de sorcier par-dessus. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Malfoy referma ses yeux et fit mine d'avoir un rêve agité. La jeune fille se pencha par-dessus lui.

Malfoy on va pas tarder à arriver, tu devrais peut-être te changer non ?

Malfoy ouvrit lentement les yeux, bailla et lui fit un signe de la tête. La nymphe s'était rassit à sa place et regarder dans le vide. Il se demanda un instant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, elle était si désirable lorsqu'elle était songeuse. Il enleva son T-shirt, puis ce retourna pour attraper sa robe de sorcier, il fit mine de ne pas trouver le bon sens, afin de pouvoir laisser profiter la jeune fille de la vue de son corps, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée. Il mit donc sa robe et se rassit.

Le train s'arrêta et du bruit se fit entendre dans les couloirs du train. À l'extérieur une voix roque se fit entendre.

Les premières années par ici je vous prie.

A l'entente de cette voix, la jeune fille sourie, rien n'avait changé, ici elle serait en sécurité, mais était ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle attrapa ses valises et sortit sans un regard pour Malfoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alors ??????? Vous voulez la suite ? Je vous vois venir ! Vous pensez connaître la signification du dragon ? En êtes-vous sur ? Avez-vous reconnue la jeune fille ? (celui qui dit non, je l'étripe :D) Allez je compte sur vous, soyez nombreux et fidèle !

Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses faute d'orthographe, mais je suis dyslexique et le correcteur automatique ne corrige malheureusement pas tout !

Bisous à tous !


	3. Mon identité

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, enfin j'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir tellement manqué que ça… je me trompe :D

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année et que vos vœux les plus cher se réalisent. Ensuite j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête et que vous vous êtes bien reposé. J'ai pris de bonnes résolutions, et souhaite pouvoir les tenir… l'une d'elle est de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Bon trêve de bavardage, et suite à l'histoire…

Bonne lecture

Hermione s'avança doucement, elle voulait faire durer ce plaisir qu'était d'être à nouveau à Poudlard. Elle passa à côté d'un grand nombre d'élève qu'elle connaissait, mais qui ne semblait pas la reconnaître. La jeune fille s'approcha d'une de ces nombreuses calèches tirées par des sombrales et monta à l'intérieure. Les élèves qui se trouvaient être déjà installés, étaient des sixièmes années, principalement des garçons. Ceux-là ne semblèrent pas indifférents au charme de notre belle brune, en croyant aux nombreux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se mit à imaginer la tête que ferais Harry et Ron en la voyant arriver. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les sombrales avaient débuté leur lent galop menant nos élèves au somptueux château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille, dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Hermione pris sa male, diminua sa taille et la mit dans sa poche, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à se sort plutôt. Elle descendit de la calèche et avança vers cette impressionnante bâtisse. Elle pénétra dans le hall et fut surprise d'y voir Dumbeldor. Il semblait préoccupé. Il attendait quelqu'un. En voyant Hermione, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

Miss puis-je vous parler en privée ? demanda-t-il poliment

Que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ? Mais bon Dieu parlez ! S'écria Hermione.

Calmez vous, votre mère va bien, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est important.

Vous m'inquiétez professeur que se passe-t-il ?

Allons dans mon bureau nous y seront plus au calme.

Et la cérémonie ? Qui va ouvrir le repas ?

Vous vous posez trop de question Miss, le repas et la cérémonie peuvent attendre.

Tout deux gravir silencieusement les marches du château menant au bureau de Dumbledor. Hermione se posait des milliers de questions, mais quelque chose l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit. Elle s'inquiétait, peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ou à Ron pendant les vacances. Peut-être aux deux. Mon Dieu que se passait-il, elle s'était promise de ne plus ressentir quoi que se soit pour personne. Il fallait qu'elle oublie, à présent tout lui était indifférent. Elle releva la tête, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Dit poliment Dumbledor

Cela va-t-il durer tant que ça ?

Non, à vrai dire, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer ne prendra pas deux minutes, car vous n'avez pas le choix et vos ripostes n'y changeront rien.

Mais que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends rien.

Miss Granger à partir d'aujourd'hui vous vous appelez Mia VonPlatten, vous perdez votre identité, vous n'êtes plus Griffondor, jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau vous ait donné une nouvelle maison.

Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête, vous avez fumé un joint, on vous a lancé un sort de confusion ? Pourquoi ???????

Vous êtes en danger Miss, comme vous avez pu le remarqué ce n'est pas votre père que les…

Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle. Ne parlez plus jamais de ça.

Miss tout vos papiers on était changé, votre date de naissance est la même, mais vous êtes française, d'origine hollandaise. Vous êtes de sang pur. Vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous accepté et vous vous y faite, soit je serait obligé d'utiliser un sort d'oubliette, afin de vous faire oublier vos réels origines et vous faire croire à vos nouvelles. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dès que la guerre sera finie vous retrouverez votre identité d'origine, à moins que vous ne le vouliez plus.

Dumbledor la regardait attentivement au travers de ces lunettes demi-lune, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la protège, il aurait voulu connaître le fond de ses pensés, mais ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans son esprit.

Miss si un jour vous souhaitez parler, je vous attendrai et serai à votre écoute.

J'accepte de changer d'identité, mais pourrai-je le dire à Harry et Ron ?

Hélas non, cela est impossible, du moins pour le moment. Cependant ce seront les seuls à savoir que vous nécessitez d'une grande protection et pour eux ce sera pour cela que vous ne serez pas présente cette année.

Si je comprends bien, je perds tout ce qui m'appartient, mon identité, mes amis, mes repères, ma maison…. Récapitula-t-elle rapidement, cependant sans adopter une voix triste. Non elle bouillonnait, elle était faible et c'est pour cela qu'elle était obligée d'oublier ses origines. A cause d'elle ces amis allaient s'inquiéter pour elle, à cause d'elle Dumbledor se faisait du souci, à cause d'elle elle devra mentir à tous ceux qui l'entour.

Miss je crois que nous sommes attendu, fut sa seule réponse, troublé par le ton de notre jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrit bruyamment sur une salle sérieusement confuse, ne comprenant pas où été passé leur directeur. Tout le monde se retourna sur leur chemin, les garçons s'attardant sur cette créature qui avancée dignement dans cette grande allée. La répartition semblait avoir déjà était faite. Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle.

Mesdames et Messieurs je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir Miss Mia VonPlatten qui nous arrive de Beaubaton, elle fera sa 7ème et dernière année parmis nous. Melle Granger ayant du partir précipitamment pour les Etats-Unis où l'attend un parent très malade, Miss VonPlatten assurera donc le poste de préfet en chef que cette dernière aurait du occuper. Le choixpeau n'a plus qu'à nous annoncer quelle sera la maison de cette nouvelle venue.

Pendant que Mia avançait doucement vers le choixpeau, craignant cette nouvelle répartition, Draco Malfoy la dévisageait de tout son long. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui. Il sentait que cette nouvelle année allait lui plaire, qu'elle serait dotée de plein de surprises, aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises. Il avait cependant le pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête et si quelqu'un avait pu entendre ce qui se disait dans sa tête, il aurait entendu : « à nous deux ma nymphe… »

Je vois que tu viens de traverser une passe douloureuse, tu as un caractère fort, tu es intelligente, tu devrais aller à serdaigle, cependant tu es courageuse, mais que vois-je… Tu as décider de renier tout ce qui t'entour… On dirait que tes sentiments se sont envolés…

Bon t'as pas bientôt fini oui ? Donne moi ma maison et qu'on en parle plus !

Arrogante en plus de ça… Mhhhh je pense que tu te sentira très alaise chez SERPENTARD.

Alors ? Bon j'avoue c'est pas terrible, mais bon j'essaye de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous.


	4. tu veux jouer?

Oui Oui je sais… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse! Je suis désolée, mais ça fait 2 semaines que je me tape une de ces putains de grippe carabinée ! De ce fait je n'ai pas eu le courage de me traîner jusqu'à mon ordi ! DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Bon je ne promet plus rien pour être sur de pas me faire taper dessus… : D

Je suis contente, j'ai eu quelques reviews et j'en remercie les auteurs !

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une histoire à vous écrire alors en avant !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon t'as pas bientôt fini oui ? Donne moi ma maison et qu'on en parle plus !_

_Arrogante en plus de ça… Mhhhh je pense que tu te sentira très alaise chez SERPENTARD._

- Miss Granger n'étant pas là cette année et ayant été promu au poste de préfet en chef, il nous faudra trouver une autre solution pour trouver un homologue masculin à M. Malfoy. Je m'étais dit que Miss Von Platen ayant été accepté à Poudlard, pendant l'absence de Miss Granger, celle-ci pourrait prendre sa place également en tant que préfete en chef… Cela semble cependant étrange qu'il y ait deux préfets en chef de la même maison, mais étant donné l'excellent dossier de Miss Von Platen je ne peux que la conseiller.

Les élèves ne comprenaient pas bien ce que le Directeur voulait dire, c'était assez étrange. Pourquoi leur faire part de ses interrogations, alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une réponse.

Excusez moi Professeur, mais je, enfin nous ne comprenons pas très bien ou vous voulez en venir ! Et deuxièmement si vous le permettez, nous ne trouvons pas cela très juste qu'il y ait deux personnes de la même maison qui soit nommé au même titre. Surtout deux serpentard ! Cela veut dire deux fois plus de points injustement retirés à notre maison ! s'exclama Luna Lovegood.

Dumbledor souriait, depuis quand Miss Lovegood était elle une rebelle ? Cette année aller être pleine de surprise.

Très bonne remarque Miss, un point pour vous ! Cependant ce n'est pas aux élèves de faire ce choix, mais aux professeurs, intervint le vieux barbu.

Les professeurs se regardèrent entre eux, ils ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledor changé cette règle qu'ils avaient appliqués durant des siècles. Hagrid regarda McGonagall, celle-ci semblait réfléchir.

Mes dames et messieurs les professeurs, j'aimerais que tout ceux qui n'ont rien contre le fait qu'il y ait deux préfets en chef de la même maison, lèvent la main.

Rogue fut le seul à lever la main et on sait parfaitement pourquoi ! McGonagall hésitait fortement, mais Dumbledor devait avoir une bonne raison de vouloir nommait la nouvelle jeune fille à ce poste. Elle se décida donc de lever également sa main, Hagrid l'imita, puis professeur Chourave, puis tous les autres professeurs.

Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix, Miss Von Platen est la nouvelle Préfete en chef ! Trêve de bavardage, le festin est ouvert !

Des dizaines de Plats apparurent sur les tables, et les élèves affamés se ruèrent dessus.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, se demandant comment elle allait être accueillie.

Malfoy repoussa Parkinson qui se collait à lui, se leva, alla chercher Hermione et la ramena à côté de lui.

Les amis je vous présente Mia, qui va grandement nous aider à gagner le championnat des maisons cette année. A nous deux nous pourrons retirer tous les points nécessaires, pour notre propre réussite, s'exclama Malfoy.

Elle ne sera pas que nécessaire à ça, chuchota Zambini à l'oreille de Malfoy en mimant un coup de hanches.

Je dois dire qu'elle est tout à fait à mon goût, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps, lui répondit le jeune Dragon.

A ta place je parlerais moins fort, on t'entend. Je ne suis pas sur que se soit moi qui craquerait en première… répondit l'ex Lionne, en posant sa main tout près de l'entrejambe de son interlocuteur.

Draco prit instantanément des couleurs et fit un petit bond sur le banc, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un petit sourire à Mia.

« tu veux jouer ? et bien jouons ! »,pensa Draco Malfoy, étirant un énorme sourire sadique dont lui seul avait la recette, sur son visage.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

ET bien voici vos appartements. Vous avez une sale commune et une sale de bain en commun, les chambres sont bien évidemment séparées ! Il est permis d'emmener vos amis en ces lieux, il est cependant déconseillé qu'une personne du sexe opposé au votre passe la nuit en votre compagnie…, anonca McGonagall, ce qui provoqua aussi bien chez Malfoy que chez Mia un roulement d'yeux.

Ils se trouvèrent tout trois devant un tableau représentant deux empreintes, l'une d'un serpent, l'autre la patte d'un animal.

Votre mot de passe nous vient tout droit du brésil _L__'amour __est __aveugle __il __faut __donc __toucher_(vont-ils mettre le proverbe en application ???)

Sur ces mots, le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer les nouveaux propriétaires. La sale commune était somptueuse. La bibliothèque, la table, les chaises étaient en chêne. Les canapés étaient en cuir blanc, marron et noir, sachant qu'ils étaient au nombre de trois. Les tapis étaient verts, bleu et argent. Les murs étaient quand à eux couleur safran, virant vers le rouge orangé.

Bon et bien je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement. Demain vous devrez être là 10minutes avant les autres afin de chercher leur emploi du temps.

Bonsoir madame, répondit poliment Mia (elle a pas encore perdue les vielles habitudes !)

Le portrait pivota à nouveau pour laisser sortir leur professeur de métamorphose. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé marron, mais se releva aussi sec pour enlever sa robe de sorcier. Lentement et sensuellement elle fit glisser ce bout de tissu. Malfoy se trouvant derrière elle, avait du mal à déglutir, surtout que son débardeur rouge était légèrement remonté et laissait apparaître une splendide chute de reins. Il fallait qu'il joue avec elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de le manipuler ainsi. Il pénétra dans la sale de bain où il voulu prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées.

IL enleva ses habits et entra rapidement sous la douche où il fit couler l'eau à grand flot. Il lui fallait trouver une idée, pour la troubler. Et il savait comment il allait faire.

10minutes plus tard, il sortit de la sale de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille. Hermione le regarda attentivement, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Son corps était parfait, ses mollets montraient qu'il était sportif, ses fesses semblaient bien fermes, son dos était musclé, et ses bras semblaient pouvoir soutenir un poids monstre. Il avança et se pencha au-dessus de sa valise. Il en sortit une bouteille à la contenance rouge. Il se releva et se tourna vers Hermione, lui laissant apercevoir son torse superbement sculpté.

T'en veux ? Whisky pur feu !, lui proposa-t-il

Je veux bien un petit verre, répondit-elle

Au moment où il s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre son verre, sa serviette se dénoua malencontreusement, laissant à Mia une vue de première classe sur son membre. Elle voulu baisser la tête pour pas montrer qu'elle était toute rouge dans le visage, mai avec ça elle avait une vue encore plus plongeante sur ce qui lui donnait en ce moment même très chaud. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Draco pour le moins du monde. Ca avait même plutôt l'air de l'amuser. Ne voulant pas la gêner d'avantage, il se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette, mais elle eut la même idée en même temps et se retrouva donc nez à nez avec Draco. Elle se releva et courru dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma.

Un point pour lui, le jeu ne faisait que commencer, mais ça lui plaisait.

Alors ??? vous en pensez quoi ? Allez, je veux pleins pleins pleins de reviews, sinon je publie pas d'autre chapitre ! non je rigole ! Allez à plus.

Bisous


	5. on se prend au jeu

Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup à myym, SNT59 et Aurélie Malfoy. Même si la dernière personne nommée écrit toujours la même chose avec la même faute : D C'est pas méchant, j'aime bien taquiner les gens ! Bon aujourd'hui je suis motivé, donc je vais vous pondre un petit chapitre qui va sortir tout droit de mon imagination.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

_Ne voulant pas la gêner d'avantage, il se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette, mais elle eut la même idée en même temps et se retrouva donc nez à nez avec Draco. Elle se releva et courru dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma._

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui faire ce coup la ! Sérieusement ça se fait tellement pas ! Hermione était dans sa chambre et fulminait. Elle venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Draco Malfoy avait comprit qu'elle voulait jouer et le mettre dans l'embarras… et maintenant il faisait pareil. Jamais elle ne pourra le regarder à nouveau en face ! Enfin tout de même elle venait de le voir dans toute son intégralité… et en y réfléchissant cela lui plaisait. Il était beau comme un dieu et il le savait. Il était arrogant et il le savait. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et il le savait. Hermione ne voulait pas être de celles-là et pourtant elle le trouvait beau et attirant.

Elle se débarrassa rageseument de son débardeur et de sa jupe, elle retira son soutien gorge et se glissa sous ses draps. Elle n'aimait pas dormir avec un pyjama, cela l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle avait sa propre chambre elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, autre fois partageant un dortoir avec Lavande et co. elle n'osait pas le faire. Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, passant et repassant la même scène dans sa tête. Celle où Draco se retrouvait nue devant elle.

A trois heures du matin, alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune pour lire un peu. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir court, rouge sang et passa la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'avança vers la grande bibliothèque qu'y se trouvait dans cette pièce. Du bout des doigts elle parcouru la tranche des livres et attrapa un roman moldu qui se trouvait parmis eux. _Germinal _de Emile Zola, c'est sur que avec ca elle n'allait plus penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir et cela allait peut être la refroidir quelque peu.

Hermione avait peut être changé d'identité, mais elle n'avait pas changé d'habitude, elle aimait lire et elle avait soif d'apprendre. La lecture était une des seules choses qu'elle se promit de garder comme passion commune avec Hermione Granger.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette en cuire noir et commença à lire ou plutôt à avaler goulûment le contenu de son livre. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer petit à petit, mais elle continuait à lire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Le livre lui glissa des mains et sa tête vint se poser sur l'accoudoir.

Draco avait bien dormi, il était fière du sale coup qu'il avait fait à Mia. Cette fille lui plaisait, elle ne le désirait pas de la même manière que les autres, elle voulait jouer et c aca éveiller quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Il savait que cette année serait faite de nombreux rebondissement et qu'il aurait beaucoup de surprise. Ce qui lui plaisait chez cette jeune femme était également, qu'elle paraissait à la fois attirée par les jeux sexuelles, mais semblait en même temps ne pas s'y connaître énormément. C'est dans ces pensées que Draco sortit en Boxer dans la sale commune, après tout il pouvait bien se promené à poil dans leurs appartement si il le souhaitait, puisqu'elle avait déjà tout vue.

Lorsqu'il eut franchit la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas désagréable. Mia était sur le canapé, endormie, dans un somptueux peignoir rouge, qui s'était sans doute ouvert durant son sommeil. Mia se trouvait devant lui, seulement vêtue d'un string noir. Ses seins étaient bien rond, elle devait faire un bon 95 B songea Draco. Elle était réellement magnifique.

Mia tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller, ou alors on se promène à poil ici ? Enfin faut que tu m'éclair, je préfère nettement me promener nue, les boxers ça me serre ! Je pense que tu dois comprendre étant donné que tu as vue la taille de mon engin…

La dite Mia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda Draco qui la regarder intensément, enfin plutôt son décolté. Elle baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était à moitié nue devant son ancien ennemi. (Elle en mets du temps pour i9ntégrer ce qu'on lui dit ! ) Ses joues virèrent au rouge, elle attrapa les deux pans de son peignoir et le referma rapidement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il réussissait à la mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas juste. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Elle devait marquer des points à son tour ! Elle eu une petite lumière. Il semblait qu'elle ne lui était pas tout à fait indifférente. A pas félin elle s'avança en direction de sa proie. Elle s'arrêta à un millimètre devant lui et posa ses mains sur son torse nu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit plusieurs petits baisers dans le coup, ce qui eu le don se le faire frissonner. Puis elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son corps. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit l'élastique du boxer. Elle tendit son coup pour atteindre l'oreille de son homologue, lui suçota le lobe, puis lui souffla :

J'espère que le spectacle t'as plu, dit elle tout en descendant une de ses mains, pour sentir le membre durcit, de Malfoy. Elle le caressa plusieurs fois au travers du tissu, puis remonta ses deux mains jusqu'à son cou, les noua derrière et ondula du bassin. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il lâcha un petit gémissement qui fit frissonner Mia. Mais il ne fallait pas tout donner d'un coup, sinon il n'y aurait plus de jeu. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers la douche.

Malfoy oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on soit plutôt au p'tit dej, alors ne traîne pas trop.

Puis elle s'enferma dans la sale d'eau ou elle se glissa sous la douche. Elle venait de gagner un point.

Draco vit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer sur cette splendide créature et elle venait de le laisser en plan. Elle venait de marquer un point et il s'était fait avoir. Mais le jeu ne faisait que commencer, il ne s'arrêterait pas là, et il le savait elle non plus.

Hermione sortit de la douche dix minutes plus tard, il lui restait 20 minutes avant de devoir allait récupérer les emplois du temps.

Elle décida de mettre une jupe en jean noir, et un pull trois quart turquoise en colle en V. Elle se fit un trait bleu au-dessus des cils et mit de la nacre sur les paupières, puis déposa une fine couche de son mascara volumateur sur ses cils. Elle lissa ses cheveux et donna du volume à sa frange. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était satisfaite du résultat.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle était dans la grande salle et récupérer les emplois du temps auprès de Mc Gonagall. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sien. A ce qu'elle vit, elle se dit que Dumbledor ne changerait jamais. On était lundi matin et elle commencer par deux heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentards.

Après avoir distribué les emplois du temps Hermione alla rejoindre sa nouvelle table, ou elle s'assit en face de Blaise Zambini qui se trouvait à côté de Malfoy. Elle avait bien l'intention de draguer ouvertement Blaise et de guettait la réaction de Draco. Elle parla assez longtemps avec lui, attrapant sa main, lui caressant la joue, lui souriant à toutes les occasions. Draco ne semblait pas s'irriter tellement que ça, mais ses regards se firent plus nombreux au file des minutes, guettant les gestes de Mia, mais ne s'attendant pas à celui qui allait venir. Hermione avait enlevait sa chaussure et fit lentement monter son pied le long de la jambe du voisin de son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Blaise, mais son pied explorait une autre personne. Lorsqu'elle trouva son entre jambe, Draco fit un bon, renversa son jus de citrouille et avala de travers son pancake. Elle redescendit son pied, remit sa chaussure et se leva.

Bon ben on se voit en potion ! Allez à tout à l'heure Blaise, l'entendit-on dire regardant intensément Draco qui venait de capturer son regard. Il était fâché et ça se voyait, mais comme il était beau avec se regard dur. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieur sans s'en rendre compte, mais Draco ne rata pas se geste, et se promis de faire souffrir cette belle créature.

Alors ??? Comment c'était ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, suite au prochain épisode.

Bisous


	6. cours de potion

Coucou tout le monde! Ca va? Désolé je suis vraiment irrégulière, mais je n'arrête pas de tomber malade et lundi j'ai mon bac blanc… Bref tous ca pour vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé de faire des chapitre aussi court et de les mettre pas mal de temps à les mettre en ligne…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer! Et les autres… merci de lire, mais j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur mon histoire! Ca vous plait? Vous avez des suggestions? C'est vous les lecteurs, donc c'est à vous de «gérer» l'histoire! Aller gros bisous et bonne lecture!

_Bon ben on se voit en potion ! Allez à tout à l'heure Blaise, l'entendit-on dire regardant intensément Draco qui venait de capturer son regard. Il était fâché et ça se voyait,__ mais comme il était beau avec c__e regard dur. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieur sans s'en rendre __compte, mais Draco ne rata pas c__e geste, et se promis de faire souffrir cette belle créature._

Arriver devant la salle de potions, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait deux heures de cours en commun avec les Griffondor… Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait voir Harry et Ron. Elle se demanda si elle leur manquait, probablement… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Von Platen… Ou devrais-je dire Mme la duchesse? Je dois dire que tu as choisi le pire côté pour te faire des amis! Ils ne sont pas très recommandables. Mais tu n'as pas l'air mieux! Alors il baise bien Malfoy?, entendit-on dire.

Depuis quand juge tu les personnes sans les connaître Harry?, répliqua la jeune fille. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle venait de faire une énorme gaffe.

… Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, et comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai jamais jugé les gens sans les connaître? J'ai le pressentiment que nous nous connaissons, mais d'où? Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un!

J'en doute! Je viens de France, un pays bien trop cher pour un pauvre sang mêlé comme toi! ET les seuls anglais que je connaisse, sont ceux avec lesquels j'ai couché. Si j'avais couché avec toi, je m'en rappellerais, tu as de bien trop beaux yeux pour que je ne m'en souvienne plus! répondit froidement Mia.

Calmes toi Von Platen, tes déclarations tu ferais mieux de les garder pour Blaise! Où alors tu change de cible, comme de string? Tu es nouvelles ici et ce n'est pas à toi de faire ta loi! entendit-t-on venir de derrière Potter.

Tout le monde se retourna, pour trouver Malfoy, plus droit, plus froid, plus fermé, mais plus beau que jamais. Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré le fameux pancake qu'il avait avalé précédemment de travers. Il ne semblait pas non plus supporter, que cette créature, tente de se mettre à son niveau. Jamais personne ne pourrait l'égaler! Jamais! Tout comme jamais aucune fille ne le ferait craquer, mais que toutes les filles craqueraient pour lui! La seule qui n'eut jamais résistée à son charme fut Granger, or maintenant elle était hors concours! Il allait mettre Mia dans son lit, coûte que coûte, IL allait jouer avec elle, puis il la larguera comme toutes les autres. Mais d'abord il allait prendre son pied! … Et ca le faisait sourire, car il était presque sur qu'elle allait aimer cela.

Hermione s'était tu depuis que Malfoy l'avait remballé. Elle l'avait observé. Il la défiait du regard. Il mourrait d'envie qu'elle lui réponde, mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il se mit à sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux… à ce moment là, Zambini passa.

Mia s'accrocha à son bras et se mit à lui raconter des tonnes de choses qui semblaient passionner son interlocuteur. Snape passa, retirant au passage 10 points à Griffondor, parce que Neuville venait de faire tomber son livre sur ses pieds. Deux groupes se formèrent, d'un côté les Griffondor, de l'autre les Serpentard. Mia se mit à côté de Blaise, Harry à côté de Ron, Neuville à côté de Dean, et Pansy à côté de Malfoy, au grand désespoir de ce dernier et la pauvre Millicient se retrouva seule. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir leurs livres, la voie doucereuse de Snape retentit dans la salle.

Inutile de voue répartir de la sorte! Je veux un Serpentard avec un Griffondor! Et que ca saute!

Ne voyant personne bouger de sa place, Snape attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître au tableau deux premiers binômes. Ron et Millicient, Dean et Pansy.

Si vous ne vous bougez pas immédiatement, je continue à former des «couples» et croyez moi ca risque de ne pas être très drôle pour vous!

Il y avait un nombre plus importants de Serpentard que de Griffondor en Septième année. Ce qui fait qu'au final il resta trois personnes: Malfoy, Mia et Blaise.

Tous les trois vous n'avez qu'à faire ensemble!, ordonna le maître des potions!

Les Griffondor, plus dégoutés que jamais, les regardaient avec envie. Non seulement ils étaient à trois, mais en plus ils avaient le meilleur élément de la classe dans leur groupe, Draco, et ils étaient que entre membre de la même maison.

Aujourd'hui nous allons produire une potion de désir..

C'est ce qu'il lui faudrait… attends, t'as vu sa tronche!, entendit-on chuchoter à l'arrière de la salle.

30 points en moins pour Griffondor! Donc je disais, nous allons produire une potion de désir! Elle est très complexe à réaliser et je sais qu'aucun de vous n'arrivera à la faire, sachant que vous avez tous un petit poids à la place de votre cervelle! Je vous ai mis en binôme, mais chacun produira sa propre potion. En fait vous aurez un certains nombres d'ingrédients que vous aurez pour le binôme et vous devrez donc vous mettre d'accord de qui prend quoi ou alors vous arranger autrement.

Professeur, je ne comprends pas très bien… Comment peut on se mettre d'accord sur l'utilisation de certains ingrédients, si nous nécessitons de tous, demanda une ancienne miss je sais tout…

C'est à vous de comprendre… C'est à vous de montrer que vous êtes à la hauteur de ce qu'on vous demande de faire! C'est à vous de montrer que je me suis trompé à votre sujet. Mais nous savons tous et toutes que vous n'y arriverais pas! Vous avez 1h 30! Voici les explications!

Hermione ne comprenait pas, jamais on ne leur avait demandé une telle chose. Elle angoissée, elle n'avait jamais rien lu à propos de cette potion.

A côté d'elle, Malfoy souriait. Il se pencha à son oreille.

Celui qui parvient le mieux à la faire, pourra demander à l'autre ce qu'il veut! d'accord?

Et pourquoi ferais-je cela?

Parce que tu es joueuse!

…, fut sa réponse, avant qu'elle ne commence à s'affairé dans la fabrication de sa potion.

Elle commença par couper tout ses ingrédients en petits cubes, comme il était indiqué sur le tableau. Puis elle les ajouta dans un certain ordre. Une fumée bleu sorti du chaudron. Elle forma une étrange feuille qui ressemblé à une feuille de cannabis. Elle se demanda ce que cela signifié, quand elle vit une de ces feuilles sur la table qui se trouvé devant Blaise. Elle saisit la feuille, la roula puis la coupa. Elle l'ajouta dans son chaudron. Du côté de Draco, la fumée vira au jaune, un flacon apparu, il ressemblé étrangement à un flacon de Parfum moldu de YSL. Draco s'empara d'un flacon sur lequel était inscrit: Fragrance: OPIUM.

Blaise ne cessait pas de jeter des regards à Hermione, elle s'en était rendu compte et comptait bien s'en servir. Malfoy, lui, l'avait également remarqué et ca ne lui plaisait guère. Il se leva, fit mine de ne pas réussir à atteindre un ingrédient, fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille qui frissonna et lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas lui passer le poudre grise qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle lui donna. Blaise avait suivit cet échange et sourit. Draco ne changerait donc jamais! Il s'intéressait toujours à celle qui ne voulait pas de lui, mais d'un autre. Zambini avait cependant bien envie de jouer cette fois. Il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il lui sourie. Mia se lève pour attraper une plante, au moment où elle veut s'asseoir, elle croise le regard de Malfoy, qui descend le long de son corps. Il sourit, se mord la lèvre, puis effleura innocemment la cuisse nue de son adversaire. Elle sourie. Elle fit tomber quelque chose sous la chaise de Draco. Elle se pencha doucement, lui laissant tout d'abord une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, qui lui rappela immédiatement les évènements de la veille, puis il vit le dos de la jeune femme qui se découvrit peu à peu, laissant entrevoir un petit Dragon tatoué, qui lui rappela la première rencontre dans le train. Elle se releva et se tourna à nouveau vers son chaudron, étant quasiment sur qu'elle avait réussis à déconcentrer quelque peu son voisin. Elle continua sa potion sans plus se préoccuper du dragon assis près d'elle. Certes elle l'avait excité, mais pas assez pour lui faire rater sa potion. Il décida donc de continuer ce que le professeur leur avait donné à faire plutôt.

Pendant une heure, leur chaudron leur demanda différents ingrédients, aucun n'étant le même que celui que l'on demandait au voisin. 10minutes avant la fin de l'heure, deux petites explosions se firent entendre. Puis on vit deux mains qui se jetèrent sur un canif. On les entendit se disputer. ILS ne se mirent pas d'accord. Il lui arracha des mains, elle se blessa. Elle lui hurla dessus, le gifla. Il voulu lui donner le couteau pour se faire pardonner, sans le remercier elle le prit, sans se rendre compte qu'il se coupa méchamment.

Se retournant vers son chaudron, Mia ne vit plus la fumée qui lui demandé le canif, Malfoy non plus. Ils avaient échoués! En ne se mettant pas d'accords, ils avaient tout GAGNÉ! Ils s'étaient blessés, n'avaient pas réussis leur potion et en même temps avaient perdu l'occasion de demander à l'autre quelque chose d'intime. Ils se regardèrent méchamment, puis détournèrent leur regard de l'autre.

Le temps est écoulé! prenez une fiole, versez-y un échantillon de votre potion, mettez votre nom et posez la sur mon bureau.

Mia plongea sa fiole dans la potion, la boucha et l'étiqueta. De son côté Malfoy fit la même chose. Sa potion à elle avait pris une teinte fuchsia, sa potion à lui était de couleur gris bleu, elle égalait la couleur de ses yeux. Ils déposèrent l'échantillon sur la table du professeur et retournèrent à leur table où ils rangèrent leur matériel. Plus Furieux que jamais, Malfoy sorti de la salle de classe. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait rater une potion, en plus de ca elle lui avait bien entaillé l'avant bras. Mais qu'elle conne! IL n'allait pas la supporter bien longtemps!

Alors? IL est comment ce chapitre? Vous ne comprenez pas bien n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas grave au prochain chapitre vous comprendrez mieux! Allez je veux PLEINS de reviews!, sinon pas de nouveau chapitre!

Gros bisous


End file.
